


Equus Caballus

by BrinnyWritesStuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff
Summary: A story based off my horse OCs, two mares that are in a relationship. Bluemane and Canterheart.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE CHOOSING DAY

“Bluemane? Have you your head galloping in the clouds again? Come graze with us!”

My friend Canterheart said. I rolled my eyes, that was all the mares of Caballus ever did.

I whinnied. “What is the point in being wild horses if we only ever do what men owned horses do?”

“Well your tummy won’t fill itself there by looking at the sky all day.” Canterheart said.

~Deathhoof and his stallions should be back by now... so why aren’t they?~ I pondered.

My stomach growled, and I eventually surrendered to grazing the luscious green grass, joining the other

A black and white painted stallion with feathered hooves nipped my mane and laughed.

“Hello, Sven.” I said.

“Hello, Bluemane!” He said, galloping playfully. “You’re looking relaxed! Considering the Choosing is happening today!”

~Oh, horseshoes! The Choosing is today?! How could I have forgotten!~ I thought, panicked.

The Choosing is when Deathhoof takes a new mare as his mate. Most mares consider this occasion an honour, and the parents of the mare define their worth on if their mare is a tribute, let alone getting chosen, which is the greatest honour that can be given to a mare in the Thundergallop herd.

“Please, you think getting chosen is an honour? I consider it a blessing to *NOT* be chosen by that creepy stallion!” I scoffed, voicing my honest opinion.

We both flicked our ears as we heard the distinctive neigh echoing through the valley.

“Better go line up to get picked by your new husband!” Sven snorted, prancing away.

****

Standing as tall and proud as I could next to my fellow mares, I couldn’t help but be incredibly nervous.

The chances of me getting Chosen were slim, but still, there could be a chance.

Some mare had to get picked, after all.

I spotted Canterheart down the line, and saw she was as scared as I was. Her mane shone beautifully in the hot afternoon sun.

Deathhoof, the albino stallion with one missing left eye, marched up and down the line, scanning our appearances one by one.

He stopped at Canterheart.

My heart nearly skipped for her.. but then he kept trotting.

He stopped again at me.

Everyone went silent.

~What? No, no no no no... he can’t possibly...~ my mind raced.

“Subjects of Thundergallop! Let it be known that Bluemane, daughter of Puremane! Has been Chosen, to be my bride!”

The valley echoed with neighs of joy, but to me, being wed to this stallion was worse than a death sentence.

Black spots started to form in my vision, and I lost consciousness.

“See to it that she will give me a colt. Have her waiting in my chamber.” The albino stallion said.


	2. CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE

When I woke, I felt soft grass underneath me.

I was dazed and confused.

I heard a familiar whinny.

“Bluemane, sweetheart...”

“Canterheart, I..”

“There isn’t much time, you need to flee the valley. Deathhoof will stop at nothing to keep you his prisoner.”

I took a breath for a moment.

“Canterheart... come with me. You and I don’t need any of them..” I said.

“What..?”

“What’s the alternative? Staying here? You know he’ll kill you for helping me escape..”

Canterheart pondered for a moment, then instinct helped her make her final decision.

****

Canterheart and I ran as fast as we could, through the valley, before the guards got back to their posts, and to the canyon exit.

When we approached the exit, a black stallion blocked our path. We quickly recognized him as a guard. 

“No one leaves the Thundergallop canyon! Everyhorse knows this. State your business, Bluemane!” he snapped. 

“We were just going for a Water Search Patrol, the herd is parched. I beg of you to let us pass.” I lied the best I could. 

“That’s horseshoes! Deathhoof would never let a MARE lead any patrol! Come to think of it, weren’t you picked at this year’s Choosing…?” the guard asked. 

I swallowed. 

Before she knew it, everything had happened so fast. Canterheart bucked the Guard in the face, drawing blood. 

The Guard panted as he regained consciousness. 

“BLUEMANE, LET’S GO!!!!!” Canterheart whinnied in worry. 

“You worthless little mare… YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!” I bucked him a second time and he stayed down. 

I ran with Canterheart out of the gorge.

We ran as far as our hooves carried us, until eventually, we rested near a creek.


End file.
